


About Kendra Masen

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Kendra Masen Miniverse [2]
Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward explains Kendra Masen to Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Kendra Masen

“So, who is Kendra Masen?” Bella asked. “You all seem very fond of her.”

“Yes, we are. Her story is one that is partially entwined with my own,” he answered as they came to a stop and sat down, a soft smile playing on his face.

“Entwined how?” she asked curiously, a similar smile on her own lips.

“My father had a younger brother named Charles Masen,” Edward began as she lay down on the grass beside him. He held himself up on one arm facing her. “He’d moved away from Chicago when I was a small child with his wife and I believe three children. The two boys were older than I and the girl was around my age. I don’t remember their names.” His eyes swept across the meadow they sat in, lost in thought. Their meadow. “They settled somewhere north of the US-Canada boarder, along the west Canada coast.

“When the influenza that claimed my parents and I hit their area all but one of them died. The youngest, a boy born after they settled in Canada. He lived on to marry an aboriginal woman and father, if I remember correctly, six children. The eldest of his daughters entered into an affair and became pregnant. The man refused to acknowledge the child and abandoned her. She gave birth to a baby girl who she named Kendra. Shunned by society for being an unwed mother she and her child moved farther north to a small coastal community.”

“So she’s actually related to you?” Bella asked as she looked up at him.

“Yes. My cousin by blood. Related to my family here by extension.”

“So how did she become a vampire?”

“She was twenty and in college and it was 1978,” he grinned a bit at the memory. “We were on our way to visit with the Denali coven in Alaska.” His expression turned sombre. “We were hunting deer when Alice got a vision and directed us towards her. We ran and it wasn’t long before I detected her mind. I remember sensing she was in pain and that she was terrified.

“It was obvious when we found her that she was turning. I was shocked and appalled that her creator would abandon her like this, despite the knowledge I had of Carlisle’s own transformation. I picked her up and carried her to an abandoned cabin I knew was in the area. We didn’t know how far her transformation had progressed but it was complete within the following thirty-nine hours.

“I remember she was scared when she’d awoken. Luckily she possessed an ability similar to my own. So I was able to calm her.”

“Similar?” Bella looked curiously confused.

“She can not only read surface thoughts but also project minor thoughts into the minds of others when her emotions are running high enough. Something we found out by accident and is to be entirely blamed on Emmett.”

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

Edward continued, ignoring the question but smiling at the comment. “Because we could communicate mentally she attached herself to me as though I were a lifeline. She was scared of everyone else despite her ability to read their intentions. We spent many long hours mind-speaking, as she puts it, and that’s how we discovered our relation. She once told me of a photograph in an old family album of her grandfather’s uncle and aunt that she favoured. It’s of my parents on their wedding day. She has since given it to me. I’ll look for it when we get back. She said I looked like my mother and thinks the similarities had unconsciously comforted her.

“We didn’t realize for a long time that we hadn’t clued everyone else in on our discovery. They were under the impression our growing bond would evolve into something more until we explained it. During the time she was with us she’d become a fully integrated member of the family.”

“Why did she leave?”

“From what I understand it’s still a little hard for her to interact with humans but it’s considerably easier for her now than back then. She became extremely interested in computer technology over the years, which was heightened after Bill Gates introduced Microsoft to the world. It has become her passion. Her leaving was more of an occupational choice, wanting to always be in the thick of all things technological and mechanical. She actually helped develop and refine some of the motion-capture software used in both movies and video games, and helped develop the X-Box consoles, Playstation consoles, and Nintendo’s N64, GameCube and Wii.”

“Nintendo, Microsoft, and Playstation?”

“She likes to encourage friendly competition,” Edward grinned.

“I can tell,” Bella snickered. “So just how long has she worked on _Guitar Hero_?”

“A friend of hers came up with the initial idea for the game and she helped make it happen. She even chooses most of the music on all the games, with the exception of _Guitar Hero II_. At the time she was already working on the concept for _Guitar Hero III: Rock Legends_ and helping getting the kinks out of _Rockband_.”

“Do all the _Guitar Hero_ games have the supernatural cheat code?”

“All but the second one, she didn’t work too closely on it. _Rockband_ has it as well. Along with the X-Box’s Halo franchise and Playstations’s Tomb Raider,” he explained. “She’s also in the process of developing a series based on our world, you specifically.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. She finds you interesting and thinks you’ll make the best story line to start with.”

“Won’t she get into trouble for exposing us?”

“Technically speaking she won’t be. To the humans it’ll just be another video game.”

“And just what will it be called?”

“You’ll have to ask her. According to her last e-mail she wants to consult with you on it.”

\- 30 -

The End


End file.
